


I Wasn't There

by secondalto



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst, Community: rounds_of_kink, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-02
Updated: 2010-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-07 16:29:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene/coda for Trio</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wasn't There

When John got the call from Chuck that Carter had missed the check in, he wasn't immediately worried. How many times had his team missed their first check in and everything had turned out (mostly) okay? Besides, she had Rodney with her, so she was fine. If anyone could get out of trouble it was Rodney. Unless it was diplomatic trouble. John reached for his radio.

"Chuck, let me know the minute Colonel Carter, Keller or McKay checks in."

"Will do, Colonel."

If they hadn't heard from them in the next two hours, John would round up Ronon and Teyla as well as Lorne's team and go after them. Meanwhile, he was headed back to his computer. His backswing needed work.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When the gate finally activated and Chuck announced Rodney's IDC, John nearly bowled over several Marines leaving his office. He saw Keller and Rodney helping an injured Carter, so decided to take his time getting to the infirmary. He saw Carter first. She'd be out for the next day or so, but would be hobbling around the halls in no time. By the time he left her, John caught Rodney leaving with Keller.

"Hey, mind if I borrow him for a moment?" he asked.

Keller smiled. "As long as you promise to make him rest and take his pills."

"Can do."

Rodney frowned. "What about me owing you a drink?"

"Next time," Keller called, leaving them alone in the hall.

"You owe her a drink?" John asked.

"Long story. What did you want, Colonel?"

"I was worried, Rodney. Can't I be worried about a member of my team?"

John steered Rodney down the corridors of Atlantis, heading right for the transporter. Once in, John pressed the wall, sending them to the transporter nearest Rodney's room.

"Why are we here? I have things to do," Rodney protested.

John pushed him down the hall and into his room when Atlantis opened the door for him.

"Doctor's order, you need rest."

Rodney sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I could have done that by myself, John. What's really going on?"

John pushed Rodney against the wall, kissing him. Rodney flapped his hands uselessly before gently setting them on John's back and responding. John pressed against Rodney, his hands everywhere, doing his own examination. Rodney broke from kiss, gasping.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what brought this on?"

"I wasn't there," John mumbled.

"What? Seriously?"

John pressed closer into Rodney, nibbling at his neck.

"Yes. It was my turn and I wasn't there."

"You…you…."

Rodney grabbed John's head kissed him again, ignoring the pain in his hands and pushing up against John's body. John responded by gripping Rodney's hips and grinding their erections together.

"Fuck, John, bed."

"No, so close," John whispered, thrusting harder against Rodney.

Rodney whimpered, holding onto John as he rode out desire and lust. John moved faster, harder until he was coming in his BDUs. Rodney moaned as he pushed one last time against John. They collapsed against each other, slowly sliding to the floor.

"That was hot," Rodney finally said a minute later. "But now I'm all sticky."

"Me too," John replied.

He maneuvered himself off the floor and helped Rodney up. He led Rodney to the bed, undressing him once there. John then went to the bathroom, returning naked but with a cloth to clean Rodney. Once he was finished, he returned the cloth and came back to bed, pulling the covers over them both. Rodney rolled over to kiss him on the cheek.

"What was that for?"

"You're wrong. You were there, John."


End file.
